1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to scintillation detectors, particularly to scintillation detection devices with adhesive interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scintillation detectors have been employed in various industrial applications, such as the oil and gas industry for well logging. Typically, these detectors have scintillator crystals made of certain materials effective for detecting various types of radiation, including for example, gamma rays. Generally, the scintillator crystals are enclosed in tubes or casings, which include a window permitting radiation induced scintillation light to pass out of the crystal package for measurement by a light-sensing device such as a photomultiplier tube. The photomultiplier tube converts the light photons emitted from the crystal into electrical pulses that are shaped and digitized by associated electronics that can be registered as counts and transmitted to analyzing equipment.
In many instances, assembling a scintillation detector can require a substantial amount of time. Further, the assembly process can require the use of relatively complicated fixtures, or tools, for maintaining the alignment and spacing of parts during assembly.
Accordingly, the industry continues to need improvements in scintillation devices, particularly scintillation devices that require less time and less tooling to assemble.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.